Inappropriate Messages
by crazygal27
Summary: Third in the 'The Last Word' series. Hotch gets his own back on Emily, while she's in a meeting with Strauss.


**So here's the third part in the 'The Last Word' series. **

**Special thanks to greengirl82, Dr. Reids girl Hailie-Jade, domilue, dancing through the universe, calzonaobessed, mummacass, sarweber22, patbor, Dee7822 and Aurora Lynn for reviewing the first two parts.**

* * *

><p>It was a hot day. A very hot day.<p>

Most people would have been glad of the nice weather, but not the FBI. They were stuck inside doing paperwork, with nothing to cool them but the pathetic excuse of an air-conditioning system, that seemed to be blowing hot air around the place.

Everybody was dressed down today, after making the mistake of wearing their normal work clothes yesterday and nearly dying from the heat.

Reid was wearing a pair of cropped khaki pants along with a plain white T-shirt. Morgan wore a pair of knee length combat shorts and a black wife beater.

Rossi was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of brown pants that finished a few inches below the knee.

The girls were all showing off their legs today. Garcia wore a pink knee length dress, while Emily and JJ both decided on black mini skirts and tank tops. JJ wore a blue tank, Emily had on a white one.

Of course, Hotch had come in in one of his usual suits, but even he had taken off his suit jacket after fifteen minutes. Then after his early morning meeting with Strauss he even loosened his tie and undid the top button on his shirt.

As if the heat wasn't bad enough, Strauss had chosen today to conduct reviews on Hotch and his team.

Hotch had already had his, as had Dave and now Emily Prentiss sat in Strauss' office.

Strauss' office was just as hot as everywhere else in the Bureau, if not hotter, but Strauss was still dressed in her usual work clothes.

Emily had no idea how she could survive dressed like that. _Maybe she really is an ice queen. _Emily thought with a small smile. _Ooooo, maybe she'll melt._

Emily was trying to pay attention to what Strauss was saying, but this proved difficult.

She was nodding in all the right places, but all she could think about the damn heat.

Strauss' lecture seemed like it would never end. She already voiced her disproval of Emily's clothing choice, but there was no way in hell she was wearing any more than she already was. In fact if it got any hotter this week, she may well just come in in her underwear.

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her text tone. She pulled the buzzing item out of her pocket and brought her eyes up to meet Strauss'. "Sorry Ma'am, I have to check this, it could be important."

"Go ahead." She replied with a slight sound of annoyance present in her tone.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed that the message was from Hotch. _Do we have a case? _Emily thought.

'God, you look hot today.' Emily's eyes nearly shot out of her head. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't help but read the rest of the message. 'you have no idea how hard I got when you walked into the bullpen this morning.'

The female profiler's face reddened and she quickly put her phone back in her pocket.

"Was it important?"

"No Ma'am." Emily responded frantically, her face still showing her embarrassment.

As Strauss was about to speak, Emily's cell sounded again, but Emily chose to ignore it this time, she was ninety-nine percent sure she knew who it was from and did not want to read it's contents in front of Strauss.

"Aren't you going to check that Agent Prentiss?"

"That's okay Ma'am, I'll check it later."

"What if it's important?"

Emily let out a sigh before pulling out her cell again.

'You know, when you're at your desk, I have an amazing view of your rack from up here. As uncomfortable as that heat is, it's worth it for the scenery that comes with it.'

If possible, Emily's face became redder.

"Are you okay Agent Prentiss?"

Emily didn't reply, she just gazed at the test message.

"Emily?" Strauss called.

"Yes. Sorry, I'm just really hot." She responded, putting the phone away.

"Well, we're pretty much done here. You can go."

"Thank you Ma'am." With that said Emily left her office and wandered back into the bullpen still flushed from the experience.

She settled down at her desk, refusing to look up at the only man in the world that could render her speechless.

"Prentiss, can I see you in my office for a minute?" A masculine voice called from the catwalk.

She looked up at the smirking agent, before standing and making her way up the stairs to his office.

He followed her in, watching the way her ass moved against the material of her skirt. When she turned she saw where his eyes had been, then witnessed as he dragged them up her body, deliberately lingering on her breasts.

Emily shuddered slightly under his gaze, before finding her voice. "You know sir." She almost whispered, obviously still unsure of herself. "I should report you for sexual harassment."

"This isn't sexual harassment, I can show you sexual harassment if you want me to." He informed her, stepping closer.

Emily stepped back as he advanced on her.

"I thought not." He chuckled quietly, walking towards his office door. "By the look on your face and your silence, I'm gonna say it's 2 - 1 to me."

Emily left the office and made her way to her desk with out another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this,**

**Please review,**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
